Jaleco
Jaleco Ltd. is a video game company founded in 1974 in Japan. When the NES was released, the company mainly focused on that console, as well as arcade games. A few of their games include Bases Loaded (NES), Astyanax (NES), and others. They sold off its game division to Game Yarou in 2009 and changed its name to Encom Holdings. Some of the games they've published have transferred rights to Hamster while most of them went to City Connection. NES/Famicom *''Exerion'' - 1985 *''Formation-Z'' - 1985 *''Ninja-Kun: Majou no Bouken'' - 1985 *''Field Combat'' - 1985 *''City Connection'' - 1985 *''Ninja Jajamaru Kun'' - 1985 *''Argus'' - 1986 *''Choplifter'' - 1986 *''Jajamaru no Daibouken'' - 1986 *''Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell'' - 1986 *''Mississippi Satsujin Jiken'' - 1986 *''Knight Lore: Majou no Ookami Otoko'' - 1986 (Famicom Disk System) *''Fuuun Shaolin Kyo'' - 1987 (Famicom Disk System) *''Youkai Club'' - 1987 *''Bases Loaded'' - 1987 *''Monty no Doki Doki Daidassou'' - 1987 (Famicom Disk System) *''Robo Warrior'' - 1987 *''Bio Senshi Dan: Increaser tono Tatakai'' - 1987 *''Esper Boukentai'' - 1987 *''Uchuusen Cosmo Carrier'' - 1987 *''Racket Attack'' - 1988 *''Druid: Kyofu no Tobira'' - 1988 (Famicom Disk System) *''Fuuun Shaolin Kyo: Ankoku no Maou'' - 1988 (Famicom Disk System) *''Wizards & Warriors'' - 1988 *''Jirai-Ku'' - 1988 (Famicom Disk System) *''Big Challenge! Dogfight Spirits'' - 1988 (Famicom Disk System) *''Saiyuuki World'' - 1988 *''Hoops'' - 1988 *''Chuugoku Senseijutsu'' - 1988 *''Big Challenge! Gun Fighter'' - 1989 (Famicom Disk System) *''Taro's Quest'' - 1989 *''Big Challenge! Go Go Bowling'' - 1989 (Famicom Disk System) *''Shin Moero!! Pro Yakyuu'' - 1989 *''Ochin ni Toshi Puzzle Tonjan!?'' - 1989 *''Terao no Dosukoi Oozumou'' - 1989 *''Pinball Quest'' - 1989 *''Astyanax'' - 1989 *''Maniac Mansion'' - 1990 *''The Last Ninja'' - 1990 *''Jajamaru Gekimaden'' - 1990 *''Moero!! Judo Warriors'' - 1990 *''Totally Rad'' - 1990 *''A Boy and His Blob'' - 1990 *''Shatterhand'' - 1991 *''Metal Mech: Man & Machine'' - 1991 *''Whomp 'Em'' - 1991 *''Bases Loaded 3'' - 1991 *''Tsuru Pikahage Maru: Mezase! Tsuruseko no Akashi'' - 1991 *''Goal! Two'' - 1992 *''Cyberball'' - 1992 *''Rampart'' - 1992 *''Pizza Pop!'' - 1992 *''Plasma Ball'' - 1992 *''Toukon Club'' - 1992 *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' - 1992 *''Yousei Monogatari RodLand'' - 1992 *''Bases Loaded 4'' - 1993 *''Mezase! Top Pro Green Kakeru Yume'' - 1993 *''Pro Sport Hockey'' - 1993 *''Goal!'' - 1993 Game Boy *''In Your Face'' - 1990 *''Bases Loaded'' - 1990 *''Hero Shuugou!! Pinball Party'' - 1989 *''Rescue of Princess Blobette'' - 1990 *''Battle Unit Zeoth'' - 1990 *''Maru's Mission'' - 1991 *''Fortified Zone'' - 1991 *''Banishing Racer'' - 1991 *''Word Zap'' - 1991 *''Q*Bert'' - 1992 *''Ikari no Yousai 2'' - 1992 *''Rampart'' - 1992 *''Avenging Spirit'' - 1992 *''The Fidgetts'' - 1992 *''Dirty Racing'' - 1993 *''RodLand'' - 1993 *''Soldam'' - 1993 *''Goal!'' - 1994 *''Tetris Plus'' - 1996 *''Dr. Franken 2'' - 1997 *''Hayaoshi Quiz: Ouza Ketteisen'' - 1998 SNES *''BS Super E.D.F'' - 1991 *''Big Run'' - 1991 *''Super Bases Loaded'' - 1991 *''Earth Defense Force'' - 1991 *''Rival Turf!'' - 1992 *''Goal!'' - 1992 *''Super Professional Baseball II'' - 1992 *''Super Bases Loaded 2'' - 1992 *''King Arthur's World'' - 1992 *''Brawl Brothers'' - 1992 *''BS Ikari no Yousai'' - 1993 *''Pro Sport Hockey'' - 1993 *''Tuff E Nuff'' - 1993 *''Bishoujo Janshi Suchie-Pai'' - 1993 *''Operation Logic Bomb'' - 1993 *''Utopia: The Creation of a Nation'' - 1993 *''Super Goal! Two'' - 1993 *''The Peace Keepers'' - 1993 *''BS Super Ninja Kun'' - 1994 *''Kingyo Chuuihou! Tobidase! Game Gakuen'' - 1994 *''Jurassic Park'' - 1994 *''R-Type III'' - 1994 *''Super Ninja-Kun'' - 1994 *''Tenryu Genchiro no Pro Wrestling Revolution: Wrestle and Romance'' - 1994 *''HammerLock Wrestling'' - 1994 *''The Ignition Factor'' - 1994 *''Takeda Nobuhiro no Super League Soccer'' - 1994 *''Super Bases Loaded 3: License to Steal'' - 1994 *''JWP Joshi Pro Wrestling: Pure Wrestle Queens'' - 1994 *''Sterling Sharpe: End 2 End'' - 1995 Game Boy Color *''Pocket Bowling'' - 1999 *''Get Mushi Club'' - 1999 Game Boy Advance *''Sea Trader: Rise of Taipan'' - 2003 *''Jazz Jackrabbit'' - 2003 *''Super Bubble Pop'' - 2003 *''Jaja-Kun Jr. Denshouki'' - 2004 *''Moero! Jaleco Collection'' - 2004 GameCube *''Super Bubble Pop'' - 2003 *''Goblin Commander: Unleash the Horde'' - 2003 *''Room Zoom'' - 2005 Nintendo DS *''Brain Buster Puzzle Pak'' - 2006 *''Chuukana Janshi Tenhoo Painyan Remix'' - 2007 *''Puchi Puchi Virus'' - 2007 *''Idol Janshi Suchi-Pai 3'' - 2007 *''Nep League DS'' - 2007 *''Denjirou Sensei no Fushigi na Jikkenshitsu'' - 2008 *''Chou!! Nep League DS'' - 2008 Wii *''Ninja Jajamaru-kun'' - 2006 *''Exerion'' - 2007 *''Field Combat'' - 2007 *''Zenkoku Dekotora Matsuri'' - 2008 *''City Connection'' - 2008 *''Bases Loaded'' - 2008 *''Ougon no Kizuna'' - 2008 Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:Defunct companies